Life with Demons
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Silver, she saved Dipper and Mabel from a giant robotic dinosaur, and managed to be friend the infamous dream demon Bill. But that isn't even part of it. Now she lives with two demons, life couldn't get any better, she can almost everything now. Sadly, making new friends isn't one of them... (Sequel to The Other Demon)
1. Prolouge

_Life wasn't normal for anyone in Gravity Fall, and that was a fact, that I could prove. But for me, it was a whole other level of unnatural. It's a little hard to explain but, it's the truth._

_*Sigh* This is gonna be really awkward and hard but, I managed to be-friend two of the most in-famous demons in the entire race of them. How did I manage to do that? I really don't know, it just happened._

_I bet you really want to their names right. I really don't want to tell you but, Brine Hero, and Bill Cipher. The two B's._

_You would probably think, they're great, right? Maybe? You probably wouldn't but, they're such a pain at times. Being over protective, scaring people, it's a real treat._

_It's awesome to be me. Sometimes..._

_If you think I'm saying I hate living with demons, you're getting the wrong picture here. I actually love it, but there's a few cons to the whole situation. I can do a lot of things now that I'm friends with more then one demon, one of which is a dream demon._

_Sadly, making new friends isn't one of them._


	2. It

***Silver***

"Can it go any faster!" I screamed, holding onto the dashboard. Dipper slammed on the petal but the speed didn't increase.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed from the back of the cart.

"You realize this wouldn't be a problem if your 'guardians' were here!" Dipper exclaimed.

"They have lives you know! They can't protect me 24/7!" I yelled back at him. Dipper sharply turned the wheel to the right, making a shaky turn.

"Then why are they your guardians if they're not there for you!?" Dipper demanded. I glared at him.

"Take. That. Back." I said. He didn't answer, so I took the keys out.

"Do. It." I demanded.

"Now is not the time to be fighting!" Mabel yelled.

"Give me the keys!" Dipper yelled.

"Take it back. Then we can go." I said.

"But why should I, it's true!" Dipper said. I glared at him, holding back tears. I threw the keys at him, and ran out of the cart. I heard the cart start up again, and as I was running, Dipper drove next to me.

"Get back in!" He exclaimed.

"Why should I" I growled.

"Because-"

But it was too late, this giant tail blocked me from walking forward. I backed up, and steam was blown against me. I turned around, and it wasn't that big, but still, it was pretty big. The dragon huffed, and seemed to smile. When I fully stood up, I nearly reached his shoulder blades. But, even thought I was nearly half things things size, it still scared me. The dragon head got closer to me, but when I back up, I ran into it's tail.

I was trapped, Dipper tried to run towards it, but it turned it's head towards him and roared, blowing him back. Then it focused back on me.

Why me!?

We were just wondering around a cave, it saw Mabel and Dipper first, and then it saw me, and started the chase. Did I like do something? It's head slowly came closer. I held my arms in front of my face as tears streamed out of my eyes.

It was right in front of me now, it's snout centimeters away from me. Then, that's when it struck.

It out it's head on my lap, and dug through my arms. My hands were on the sides of its neck, but my head was facing the other way, with my eyes shut, still crying.

Then the dragon pushed through my arms, his face right by mine, and he licked my face. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

"Hey, stop it" I laughed. "Stop it!" I tried to push him off, but he continued. I did the same, laughing loudly. He finally stopped and I pet it.

"Aww, you're just a big sweet heart huh?" I said in a cute voice. "Yes you are"

The dragon nudged my face, and licked it again. It wrapped it's tail around me, picked me up, and set me back on the ground.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Silver get away from that thing!" Dipper yelled. The dragon, roared at him.

"Oh relax" I said, as the dragon nudged my face again. Mabel, walked up next to me and it growled.

"It's ok" I said, petting his face. Mabel stuck her hand out, and the dragon nudged it.

"He's so cute" Mabel squealed. Dipper started to walk away,

"Dipper, come back!" I yelled. But Dipper didn't listen, he kept walking. Then the dragon ran towards him, and picked him up.

"Hey!" Dipper struggled. The dragon brought him back, and dropped him next to me, then nudged him as if to say 'sorry'. Dipper glanced at me, and sighed,

"Listen, I'm sorry" He said.

"It's fine" I said. "Just don't let it slip out again." He nodded, and we headed back to the cart. I was about to step in, but the dragon grabbed my and threw me up into the air, and I landed on his back.

"Can we keep him Dipper?" Mabel pleaded.

"I don't know..." Dipper said unsurely.

"Pweaseee" she pleaded.

"Fine." Dipper said.

"Woo!" Mabel yelled. I held on to his neck, and he flew off. I pointed down at my house, and told Dipper and Mabel I'd come by later. I landed, and told him to stay outside. I slowly snuck in the house, quietly closing the door behind me. I slowly started walking but then they appeared on the top of the stairs.

"And where have you been?" Brine asked.

"Ummm...nowhere?" I said.

"That's not an answer kid" Bill said.

"It's a long story" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Tell us." Brine said.

"And while you're at it, explain why there's a dragon outside" Bill said

I hung my head and sighed,


	3. The News

"...so get the picture" I explained.

"So it suddenly decided to like you?" Brine asked.

"Who said it even hated me" I said.

"I don't think a dragon is, such a 'safe' idea" Bill said, looking at Brine.

"_Why are they always so over-protective!"_ I growled in my head.

"Because-" Bill said, suddenly behind me, he put his hand out past my shoulders and hooked them together in front of me. Then flipping in front of me, floating upside down. "You ain't easy to take care of, kid. We don't do it because we hate you, or we think it's funny. Granted sometime it is a bit funny."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Are you going to head back to the shack?" Brine asked.

"Ye-" my phone started to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and taped the screen.

"Yo" I said.

***Brine***

"Yes?" Silver replied on her phone. She nodded a few times.

"Boy or girl?" she asked. I looked as Bill with a questioning look, but he shrugged.

"How many!" she beamed.

"How'd you find out, when will they-"

"Tomorrow! Yes! I hold off on coming back today, but tomorrow we can head over together, k?"

"Ok, bye" she said, finally hanging up.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, some people are moving into town." Silver said.

"And..." Bill questioned.

"They have two girls my age" she grinned.

"That's nice" I said.

"It's not nice" she said. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"It's awesome!"


	4. Bad News

***Silver***

My face was stuffed in my pillow, when I woke up. My phone constantly rang, and I saw Mabel called me 36 times. I pressed answer.

"What" I groaned.

"I got bad news" She said.

"Yeah" I yawned.

"Looks like the new kids aren't coming out of their house till tomorrow" Mabel said.

"Eh, you win some you loose some" I yawned.

"You coming over later" She asked.

"Later." I said. "Ok"

"Bye." Mabel said, then she hung up. I did the same, and yawned again, I looked at the time.

"10:30? I'll get up at noon" I said aloud. I pulled the covers over myself again. I got comfortable but then the blinds were pulled open and sunlight crashed on my face. I quickly rolled off my bed, with a hissing noise and landed on the floor with my blanket and pillow on top of me.

"Jeez, what are you a vampire?" Bill voice said, sounding muffled through the blanket and pillow.

"If they get to sleep more, then yes" I said.

"I've never seen anyone who sleeps this much" Bill said.

"Until you met me-" I smiled, under the blankets.

"Go out, get some fresh air" He said.

"Can I just open the window?" I asked.

"No." Bill stated.

"Ughhh" I moaned. "I hate you sometimes..."

"I've learned to live with it" Bill said. I groaned, got up, and slipped on my sweatshirt. I grabbed a small bag of coins, and headed out. I decided to head to the arcade, the 2nd best way to spend your day. The 1st you'll never know.


	5. Emma

I walked down the street while mumbling to myself,

"Go outside, blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah" I mocked. I crossed my arms and growled. "What are you a vampire. Yeah, pfft. Nice one."

I walked to the building and a sign hung on it that read, CLOSED.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled aloud.

"I know right" A voice came from the left. I looked, and there stood a girl, she was my height. She had braces, brown hair, up in a pony tail, a pain blue shirt, with orange shorts. She had glasses as well.

"This is the only decent way to spend a day" I said.

"Yeah, it really sucks. I just moved here, and my favorite part of this town is closed" She smiled.

"Oh, so you're the new one" I said.

"New ones." She corrected, my sisters at home though.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"Names, Emma by the way" She said, holding out her hand out. I shook it.

"Silver" I said. Emma let go and smiled,

"Don't hear that name very often" she laughed.

"No one does" I shrugged.

"Does it run in the family?" Emma asked. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled, but then it quickly faded.

"I'll never know" I sighed.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"No, no. It's fine" I said, putting my head back up.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"No, no. Honestly, it's fine" I said.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shrugged,

"Why not" I said. Then that's when we started walking,


	6. Almost

"So did your-"

"Parents die?" I said. Emma slowly nodded,

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They died in a fire" I said.

"Oh. Are you an orphan?" Emma asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You know, do you live alone?" Emma asked.

"Oh. No, no I don't" I said.

"Do you have a guardian?" She asked.

"Guardians" I said.

"Two?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I met one when I was 5, the other, last year" I said.

"So it's like having another mom and dad?" She asked.

"More like two dads" I smiled. "Lemme tell you, it's a real treat"

"I know right" Emma laughed.

"But, it makes life fun and interesting. More like saying I love it" I said.

"Right" She nodded. "So how did you meet your guardians?"

"Well one came to me right after my parents died, more specifically that night. And the other one I-" The wind blew extremely hard this time.

"S-Sorry I got to go" I said. Emma looked at me with a questioning look.

"Ok, you wanna meet again tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded,

"Arcade, noon?" I asked.

"Yeah" Emma said, then I ran off.

I ran into the woods, then ran to the house. I ran through the door, panting.

"What?" I asked.

"What!? What!? You know you can't tell anyone about us!" Brine yelled.

"So what? I tell them I'm an orphan, because that would be, lying" I said, "And you know-"

"Ugh, I know, I know." Brine said. "But listen-"

"To be honest, I didn't do anything wrong" I stated.

"She's right" Bill said floating by. "She didn't say we were demons or anything"

"You're lucky you didn't" Brine said.

"I would never tell anyone. Besides, Dipper and Mabel who already know" I said.

"You were about to tell her about running into a certain dream demon" Brine said.

"But, I stopped myself" I said. Brine was about to speak,

"And that's all that matters" Then I ran upstairs to my room.


	7. Discovery

I yawned as I walked into my room. I couldn't believe it was almost 9:00. Emma and I talked for quite a while. I plopped down on my bed face first, and snapped my fingers, as the blankets covered me. Just one of the tricks I've learned in the past year. I let out a heavy sigh, then fell asleep.

I woke up that morning, but the sun wasn't shining in my face. I yawned, and slowly turned over and looked at my alarm clock. 11:50.

"That's nice" I yawned to myself, I turned back over but then I realized the promise I made to Emma yesterday.

"Oh, crap! I gotta be there in like 15 minutes!" I said, aloud. I almost rolled off the bed, and I slipped on my jacket, I put on my sneakers, and ran down the stairs. I looked to the left, and Brine stood there looking absolutely exhausted, with a mug in hand.

"IgottagohangwithmynewfriendI'llbebacklaterbye!" I said, running out the door.

I realized I wouldn't get there in time. I whistled, and out he came running towards me. Nova, the dragon, squatted down, and I hopped on his back. He flew up, and over town. I saw Emma by the arcade looking at her watch. I pointed behind the building, and Nova dropped me off there, and flew away. I walked around the building, and we made eye contact.

"Sorry I was late" I said. "I woke up late"

"It's fine." Emma said. "But I really need to show you something" She walked over to me, and pulled out a book from the jacket she was wearing. The book had a rad cover, with a golden hand on it, and on that, a 2 was printed. I stared at it, wide-eyed.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_ I thought.

"I found this at a yard sale yesterday. It's got some really interesting stuff in it" Emma said.

"I know, this town is pretty weird" I said, rubbing the back of my head. Emma grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the street to a bench by the park. We sat down, and she opened it.

"I read a lot of this last night" Emma said, turning the pages then stopping at a certain one.

I wanted to open my mouth wide, and show high levels of surprise but she could know. I read the title of the page again,

_**"Bill Cipher"**_


	8. The Plans

"So, umm" I said.

"You know about him. I read a lot about this last night. It was really interesting, you know anything?" Emma asked.

"Nope, not really." I lied.

"Well, he's basically a cream demon, who makes deals. Giving a whole new meaning to 'Don't make a deal with the devil'" Emma explained.

"Oh, ok" I said, So what do you want to do?" I continued, trying to move on to another subject.

"To be honest. I wanna summon this thing" Emma said.

"I don't think that's the best idea" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I'm still thinking about it. I'm not doing it alone." Emma said. I coughed hard, pretending I was sick.

"I *cough* think I gotta *cough* go" I croaked.

"Ok, we'll hang tomorrow maybe at one so you can get more rest" Emma said. I nodded, and headed off. As soon as I got half way into the woods, I panicked.

"What am I going to do!?" I yelled to myself, "She wants to summon him. If he sees me with her doing that, he'll kill me!" "Think, think, think!" An idea, popped into my head, and I ran towards the shack.

As soon as I got there, luckily, Dipper and Mabel were right there. So, I grabbed Dipper's hand, and dragged him through the door. We stood there on the other side.

"Whoa, whoa, what's up with you." Dipper asked.

"Dude, I got a big problem" I said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"So, this new girl moved into town. And she somehow found one of the journals" I said.

"Ok, I understand, but as long as she's not doing anything b-"

"And she wants to summon Bill" I said, gritting my teeth.

"So, that's your problem" Dipper said.

"Yes! I don't know what to do!" I gritted.

"You can talk to h-"

"Then he'll never let me be friends with her!" I said.

"Well, just stop her from doing it" Dipper exclaimed,

"She seems so into it. I might not be able to shake her" I said.

"Then, explain to Bill, and if the girl summons her everything will work out, ok?" Dipper asked.

"I-I guess..." I said.

"Alright, you should head home then, the explanation might take a bit" Dipper said, I nodded, and went out the door, to the exit and out to the forest.


	9. Explainations

I walked through the woods, trying to come up with countless excuses.

"I don't know what happened!?"

"No, not that"

"What about.."

"No that sucks too." I argued with myself.

Ugh! This would not end well, anyway. No matter how hard I tried, there was no way out of getting in trouble. I thought to myself, as I walked in the house. I shut the door and turned around. And they stood right there, both of them.

"What did you do now?" Brine asked.

"Oh come on! It took my like an hour coming up with excuses!" I said.

"Yet the question stills stands" Bill said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh! It's not my fault!" I yelled. "I just met up with her and she's all like 'oh I found a book, let's go summon a demon'! I told her it was a bad idea and she's like, 'well I don't know, I'm not doing it alone though'!"

Bill and Brine both looked confused,

"So, she wants to summon a demon?" Bill asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"But you said-"

"She wants to summon you" I finished.

"Oh" Bill said. "Now I see the issue"

"And I can't shake her off it!" I exclaimed.

"Eh, I got nothing else to do, so I'm fine with it." Bill shrugged. I sighed with relief.

"But you're still in trouble" Brine said.

"Why!?" I yelled. Brine laughed,

"I like tricking you" He smirked.

"Right, should've remembered that" I sighed, thinking that the worst of it was over.


	10. Final

The next day I once again met Emma at our usual spot. But this time, she wasn't there. I decided to walk over to her house, but when I got there, police cars were parked everywhere on the property. I was shocked, I saw Emma's parents talking to the police, freaking out and crying. Emma was nowhere to be seen.

But a little girl was. She was a little shorter then me, she didn't have glasses, nor braces. Her hair was brown and short, and she wore a purple shirt, and black pants that went down to her knees. She saw me, ran over, grabbed my hand and brought me a little ways into the woods.

"Are you Emma's sister?" I asked, when we stopped. She nodded,

"I'm Sarah." She said.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked.

"Emma got kidnapped last night" Sarah said.

"Say what!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I say who took her but, the police would call me insane" Sarah said.

"I'm gonna make an educated guess" I stated. "Tall man, black pants, long yellow coat, top hat, bow tie, black tux, cane, eye patch. He took Emma then vanished into thin air"

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" Sarah exclaimed.

"I have a knack for those types of things" I said, trying not to flip out. "Listen, I'm going to go-"

"Can I come with you!?" She asked, I nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go" I said, as I lead her through the woods. I ran, and ran. Thinking of how pissed off I was.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"Cause, I'm friends with him" I said.

"The demon who took her!?" Sarah asked. I nodded. "Emma said she was going to summon him, and try to kill him"

"No wonder" I said. I ran into the house, not even bothering to close the door, I ran up the stairs, but then.

"Whoa, what's the big rush?" Brine asked from the top of the steps. I continued running, till I reached him.

"Bill started kidnapping again..." I said. Brine sighed,

"I'll come with" He said. We ran to Bill's room.

"Where's the portal!" Brine asked. I ran up to the mirror, and put my hand on it. But it went through. Then I jumped in with Sarah, who still clung to my hand.

"Is he a demon?" Sarah asked. I nodded,

"Yep. But, he wouldn't hurt anyone" I said. We went through and landed in a white landscape. Brine landed about 5 seconds later.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"The Dreamscape, or Mindscape" I said.

"Where's Emma?" She asked. I looked around, and saw only white, nothing else.

"We have to say a certain spell or password." Brine said. I sighed,

"Septentrio Stella" I said. Then the landscape around us immediately changed.

"What the-" Brine said.

"His password for everything. My name in Latin" I said.

"But your name in Latin is Argentum" Brine said.

"Name one time Bill has ever called me by my real name" I asked.

"Point taken" Brine said. I looked around again, and finally found Emma. She sat against a tree, playing with a stick. I ran up to her,

"Emma" I said, she looked up at me, and looked like she was just thrown the biggest surprise party ever.

"Silver!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I got-"

"Sarah told me everything" I said.

"We gotta get out of here before-"

"Before what?" A voice sounded. Then Bill appeared out of nowhere,

"Why did you do this..." I growled. "I can't believe you!"

"Listen, I did want things to happen ok?" Bill said, calmly.

"Couldn't we just have like a civilized conversation!?" I asked.

"The chances of that were lower then 0" Bill said.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Emma asked. I sighed,

"I'm friends with him..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.`

"Remember how I said, my parents died, and I had two guardians?" I said. She nodded, then stared at me.

"What..." She said.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Emma stared for a second more, then passed out on the ground. I sighed.

"When you wake up" I said. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a little shorter. I know. But I think I'm making this like a series now. I'm going to make yet another sequel. Cause I'm sick today X~X<strong>

**Next one will be called: The Wild Ones. (What, but the word demon isn't in there!?") Eh, I couldn't come up with a title like that. But have a nice dayz.**

**:p**


End file.
